Dear Weird Cousins
by Moshi Moshi I'm Cupcakes
Summary: New Highschool! Cousins! New friends! Love! Wait - Love! And with over-protective cousins? But who will Lucy choose..? This wasn't what Lucy expected! (HAREM)


**Dear** **Weird** **Cousins**

"Lucy, darling. Come downstairs! Your cousins are here." Mom called out to me. Today is the day when I, Lucy Heartfilia, the well-known rich girl who is also known as a heart-throb in her school – making me have a harem – would have her cousins over her house for dinner. I joked to myself.

They _are_ _here_ _already_?! _Helicopter_ _ride_ _again_..?

Giggle.

But—

_I let out a sigh. I ain't ready yet!_

"Coming in a second, mother!" I answered back as I looked at myself. I didn't want to look bad cause if I do, my weird– yet, sweet — cousins wouldn't ever stop insulting and making fun outta my dress. You see, I easily get teased by my idiot cousins.

_Today is when my cousins would be coming over for dinner. Dad said that he has some important announcement as well. I don't really care about any announcement._

_But –_

_I like my cousins! They are really awesome. I like to spend my time with them and I always have endless chats with them. And it has been a long time since we last met.._

They are sweet and really nice but they can get annoying too. They treat me like a little princess! That's annoying. I mean, duh. I'm 18. Ain't that enough? They look after my everything which annoys me. Over protective brothers are annoying.

"But the best part is I could see Natsu-nii.. Jellal Nii... and everyone again. I miss them a lot.." I whispered while smiling a bit

As I was lost in deep thoughts, suddenly..

"Lucy! What's with that huh? We are here and you are still dressing up?" A voice called from behind which I recognised very, very well.

"Natsu-Nii!" I beamed aloud as I pounced upon him offering a hearty hug.

Natsu Nii. He is well-known as the most cutest guy in his high school. I like his attitude. Though he could be annoying sometimes. He's kinda over protective of me which ticks me off. He won't let my have a boyfriend or anything. He can get possessive. Little sister complex. Sigh. Our fights are too often! And I do like to fight with him.

"H-Hey! You're grown up now stop being a kid all the time!" I could clearly see Natsu-Nii hiding his blush as he tried to hug back. We were in a weird posture but I didn't cared for now. These were the moments which hinted that they are like some couples. Anyone who has eyes can see the chemistry they share, sometimes. Though both were oblivious towards their feelings. Especially Lucy. She had mixed feelings for her cousins – especially Natsu.

"Aw cmon! I know I'm a kid – don't always remind me of that!" I pouted.

"There, There." Natsu nii pat my head lightly as he kissed my cheek.

I couldn't help but blush.

"Also.. stop using 'Nii' after calling my name.. It feels weird, now.." Natsu nii said, his voice showing disappointment but why? And weird? Uhm, why?

"Okey Natsu ni- I mean N-Natsu!" It feels weird to call him by his name, only. "Hey! where is Gray-nii and Sting? And what about ...Erza-San and Jellal-nii?"

"They all are downstairs, loudmouth. You were too busy fiddling with your dress and looking at yourself in the mirror and mumbling about some 'missing' stuffs so I– HEY WHAT'S THAT FOR?!" Before Natsu-nii would complete his sentence I beat him hard in his head.

"You idiot! Bye!" My face was all heated up as I left my room. DID HE HEAR WHAT I SAID?! Ugh...

"Lucy! Damn, that girl." Natsu sighed as Lucy left.

I rushed downstairs only to get bumped into Sting-kun.

Sting kun...

Sting Kun was really nice to hangout with. People usually used to say that we are like twins. He's really understanding brother out of all. He and Natsu are the ones who used to pull so many tricks on me! But he could be too nice. He is just like Natsu. Though a little more mature than him. When I was a kid I always used to exclaim around that I'm gonna Marry Sting-Kun! Like a kid. But things are different now. I ain't a kid anymore..

**-FLASHBACK-**

**(Lucy : 7, Sting : 7)**

_"Ne! Lucy chan~ Will you marry me when we grow up?" Sting kun said, looking at me._

_Fiddling with my hair, I looked at him. "Marry? What's that, Sting Kun?"_

_"It's when a girl and guy lives with each other forever!" Sting kun grinned. "And they can have babies too!"_

_My eyes glittered with excitement. "Really! Sting kun? I wanna live with you forever, Sting kun!" I exclaimed as I jumped a little._

_Sting kun grinned at me. "Yea, Lucy!"_

_And since that day I would just run around every part of our house yelling, "I WILL MARRY STING KUN!"_

**~FLASH BACK END~**

_Seriously, I was so silly that time. I would never marry him.. I guess. Haha. I smiled a little as I looked at Sting._

_Sting was of my age so I never really used 'nii' after his name._

"Oh I'm so– woah woah wait, Lucy? That's you right? God, I missed you!" Sting took me into a tight hug. Unable to breath, I tried hugging him back.

"Sting! I missed you.. t-too b-but... c-cant breath..." Gasping for breath I made a face. Sting immediately let go off me while grinning, stupidly. I blushed pale pink as I looked away. Suddenly I felt someone hit me in my head lightly. As I turned to see who it was, my face lightened up.

"Gray-Nii!" I smiled at him. Ah, this is Gray. Gray nii studies in the same highschool as Natsu. Natsu and Gray nii always end up having a fight but they do care a lot. Gray also teases me but about my personal matters. Though, he could be really serious during serious times. He's a big flirt, too. Since when we were kids he would always tease me saying I will make Lucy my girlfriend but now he hits on 20000 girls everyday. That's what I hate about guys.

"Gettin' heated up a'ready?" Someone smirked while his chin upon his hand as he looked at us.

"Gray nii . . . I swear try saying that again and I'll kick your ass!" I yelled as my face turned fully red now.

"Hey hey, chillax.. just kidding, sexy." Gray said with a cute grin. Wait – cute? Argh!

"I'M YOUR COUSIN DON'T CALL ME SEXY!" I pouted with a blush on my face as I looked away. Is today Universal Blushing day or something!?

"Chill kiddy!"

"Shut up, Flirty pants."

"Kiddo~"

"Flirty pants!"

"Ugly rat!"

"MY ASS! You idiot!"

"STINKY BLONDE!"

"GET OUT. IDIOT"

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT."

"YOU ARE."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"KISS ME?"

"YE- Hey not fair Gray-Nii!"A pout formed on my face as I tried to hide my red blush.

"Anything for ya, sweetie." Gray-nii winked at me teasingly. Sting - who was getting ignored - couldn't help but facepalm at our childishness!

"Sting, let's go." I grabbed Sting's hand as I walked towards our table.

I could see Sting blush a little. He never blushed before. This felt kind of weird..

Natsu soon came downstairs and started following us to the dining table. Of course, Gray was with us, too.

I saw my dad talking with my two uncles and aunts– Igneel Eucliffe and Grandine Dragneel, Silver Fernandez and Ur Fullbuster Fernandez.

Jellal-nii . . . where is he and her girlfriend?

Well Jellal nii.. what should I say about him? He always stay quiet. He's considered as the guy which every girl wants but I don't see him like that.. He's just different. I know him since we were small kids. He used to play with me everytime. He is a nice cook too! I loved those memories. He was really different from other boys.. We talk a lot, usually when we are alone and I like spending time with him but since the day he made a girlfriend he doesn't pays much attention to me or anyone else. Erza is a nice girl but kind of secretive. Beats me.

Girlfriend. I wonder why Erza came.. A pang of jealousy coursed through my hea– wait what?!

_OK Lucy there's nothing to get jealous about..._

.

.

.

_Lucy control yourself what's with you today?!_

_Breath In. Breath out. Breath In. Breath out. Bre–_

"Lucy. . ." A low yet husky voice called out. I smiled a little as I turned around to face my favourite cousin, Jellal-nii but my smile soon faded away as I saw his girlfriend clinging on to him.

LUCY! Stop thinking. He's your brother. Yes yes! Breath In Breath out..

"Jellal Nii! Erza San.." I looked at them with a soft smile on my face. He returned the smile. So did Erza. "Oh! I've totally forgot.. where is Wendy?! I can't see her.." I mumbled as I looked around. I totally forgot about her.

"L-Lucy nii.. I'm here..." Someone said as she stuttered on her words while crying dramatically making me sweat drop. Wendy was sitting at a corner with a dark aura around her.

Wendy the youngest of the cousins. She's a sweetheart and nice person to tease. She's too gentle and I love her too much. She is like my own little sister! She's the cutest of all.. Who doesn't loves cutie pies? I joked.

"G-GOMEN WENDY!" I exclaimed as I tried to comfort her a little. As I was comforting her Uncle Igneel called us and asked us to take a seat. I sat in between Jellal nii and Natsu nii.

"So all of you are here? We have something important we would like to tell.." Uncle Igneel called out. I saw Papa and Mama behind him.

"What could it be this time?" I heard Natsu nii snort. Sting laughed at this, lightly. Jellal was emotionless like always. The girls including me let out a deep sigh.

"Shhh, Natsu." Gray nii whispered to Natsu nii as he turned to face Igneel.

As soon as Igneel started saying my heart leapt out of my chest. It was definitely a weird feeling. We cousins never stayed at each other's house for more than some days but.. This was the announcement they were talking about?

I looked at my other cousins. Wendy and Erza were quite happy. Natsu nii looked at me with a smile on his face. Jellal nii... Ugh. Emotionless as ever! Gray Nii seemed like he was smirking – _or am I wrong?_

Sting who was beside Wendy had the same reaction as me. A face, **full red**. _Is he thinking the same thing as me?_

_And now I really care about this announcement! Ugh.._

_It's gonna be a long, long month.._

* * *

><p><strong>So is my story ok? Should I continue? ^^ Do you want it to be lemon? :3 Or just simple kawaii fanfic? Ill continue only if i get good support and reviews!<strong>


End file.
